Avoiding Him
by Vega Dreamer
Summary: Greg threw in a full body twitch for good measure. He was pretty sure that he would be scarred for life after this.


A/N: Just some fluff during the hiatus. Response to an old Improv Challenge.

Avoiding Him

By Vega Dreamer

"**Why is there Jell-o here?" Greg asked**, eyeing the jiggling mass of green in the center of the break room table.

"Well," Nick began, pouring himself a cup of coffee, "It seems that Gri-"

Catherine poked her head into the room, "I'd make yourselves scarce if I were you, he's coming."

"Shit!" Nick returned the coffee pot to the counter, and rushed from the room.

Greg shook his head. He always missed things when he took days off. Greg sat at the end of the table, as far away from the jell-o as he could get, waiting for Grissom so he could get his assignment. The jell-o looked slimy and disgusting. Greg felt sorry for whoever the blob was intended for.

"Where's everyone else?" Grissom asked, setting a pink box on the table and glancing around.

"I'm not sure…" Greg turned his attention to the pink box, "What's in there?"

Grissom smiled, looking almost deranged as he announced, "I've started cooking!" He pulled cookies that were a dark shade of brown out of the box, setting them on a napkin in front of Greg. He took a knife out of the box, slicing the jell-o. "I think I did pretty well, considering that I don't bake, or make desserts."

Greg's smile faded, he was expected to actually _eat _Grissom's concoctions. His very life could depend on it. Whenever Grissom was happy lately, it was best to keep him that way. He was a little testy. Greg had decided that Grissom needed Sara in his life at all times.

Greg watched Grissom place a huge piece of the jell-o in front of him. He did some quick thinking, "I have something known as jell phobia. My psychiatrist recommends that I never, ever eat it. Otherwise I start twitching, really bad." Greg nodded his head, throwing in a full-body twitch for good measure.

Grissom chuckled, "You're funny after you've had a day off. Go ahead, try it."

Greg gulped, he plastered a smile on his face, and brought the jell-o to his mouth, taking a bite. He chewed slowly; it tasted even worse than it looked, if that was possible. Almost like moldy dog food and blood. And the texture was sandy. It was all Greg could do not to spit it out.

"How is it?" Grissom asked enthusiastically. Greg nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. "Great! You enjoy that. I'm gonna find Hodges."

Greg watched until Grissom rounded the corner, then shot up from his seat for the sink. He spat out the jell-o, turning on the faucet and drinking the water that came out quickly to get rid of the taste. Greg crumbled up the cookies in a plant, and ran.

Greg opened his cell phone, dialing Nick. "Where the hell are you hiding?!?!"

"We're outside. It's the one place that Grissom doesn't seem to check."

Greg hightailed it to the exit, almost knocking over a tired looking tech on his way. Brass, Catherine, and Nick were standing in the gravel outside the back door. They all burst out laughing when they saw him. "At the very least you could have warned me!" Greg fumed, "He fed me a piece of that thing that he calls jell-o."

Brass patted him on the shoulder, "You're lucky you weren't here yesterday, he made fudge. It was horrible."

"At least he seems happier," Nick offered, "Its an improvement."

Catherine scoffed, "I am not going to suffer just to make that man happy. He can force feed Hodges all the jell-o and fudge that he wants, but if he comes near me again…"

Brass' phone started vibrating, "Its him," He muttered, answering it, "Brass." Pause "I'm back at PD." Pause "No I don't know where they are. Slow night huh?" Pause "Maybe they're all together somewhere." Pause "Everywhere? Maybe you should check outside. It's a nice night." Brass winked at Catherine, ducking as she swung her purse at his head.

"Well, I better go," Brass opened the door, "It looks like you'll be needing a new hiding place. I'll be hiding in my office if you need me. Good luck avoiding him."

They watched the door swing shut, "We could hide out in Ecklie's office, I don't think that Grissom would check there." Greg offered quickly.

Nick laughed, "Ecklie's on vacation this week, Grissom would never think to check there."

Catherine nodded, her hand on the doorknob, "He can't know that we were out here though, make sure that you get all the gravel from your shoes." The boys nodded, "We have _got _to do something about that man. And I would prefer to keep him alive, if that is at all possible."

Her phone started ringing, she looked at the ID, "Its him!" She answered it, listening for a moment, "I'm just here and there." She paused, "I don't know where they are," She paused again, "You're looking outside? I'll talk to you later."

"We'd better run if he's headed this way. I think that Ecklie's office will be perfect." Nick pushed Catherine aside and opened the door.

"Hurry up, I think he has the jell-o with him." Catherine rolled her eyes, "This really is getting ridiculous." Greg and Nick burst out laughing. **She kicked the gravel from her shoe.**


End file.
